Music
by Paranoid-ScaredyCat
Summary: Aerrow has Finn teach him some rather erotic music. FanFic for The.Lord.Of.Time.
1. Chapter 1

Music

AN: I do not own characters or show copyrights... but i can dream.

AN: This is for The.Lord.Of.Time, because she asked first.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the past hour no one can quite remember the CONDOR being so quiet... reason why is because Finn is sick.

Finn was always the one making a noise on the ship either with his voice or with his guitar playing.

His awful awful guitar playing, but today Aerrow told everyone that he was sick and thought it was best that he be left alone. So thats what everyone did.

Luckily for Aerrow they were running low on crystals to fuel certain things and even luckier for him they were near Terra Merb.

Aerrow suggested Stork visit his friends and family while he watched the ship.

Aerrow kept himself busy by tiding up his room and making sure that his... special box was in reaching position.

A few minutes after Aerrow finished tiding up he got a call from piper saying they will be staying the night down on Terra Merb and wonder if he could hide the CONDOR in the forest to avoid Cyclonians.

Aerrow agreed without hesitation.

It took a little while but he made sure that all the tree tops were covering the top of the CONDOR.

As soon as he finished that Aerrow rushed back inside the CONDOR, grabbed his... box and rushed as fast as he could to Finn's room.

If you were to put your ear to the door you would probably hear Finn groaning. Probably from a headache or something.

But, oh, would you be wrong. Aerrow stood there taking in this beautiful site in front of him. At first appearance you would think that Finn was sleeping with his guitar.

Wrong.

As Aerrow pulled the blanket off of Finn he could see all the dead vibra crystals attache the neck of his guitar, with the head of the guitar lodge firmly in Finn's anal passage.

Aerrow reached in his box and pulled put a charging crystal which was used mostly for crystals like the vibra crystal.

Holding the crystal above the guitar Aerrow swirled the crystal and started the vibra crystals causing the guitarist to jolt from the shock.

"Hey Finn," Aerow spoke in a low voice.

"Wanna make some music with me?"

END PART 1

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Part 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I do not own characters or show copyrights... but i can dream.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finn looked at Aerrow with a confused look in his eye. It wasnt until Aerrow pulled something else out of his box did he start to understand.

Aerrow was going to play HIM like his guitar.

Aerrow gazed at the device Stork made for him. It wasn't easy convincing Stork to make something like this, so he made a deal of giving Stork a months worth of BJ's.

The device was perfect. Aerrow knew this because Stork tested it on him while Aerrow gave him his BJ.

The device was somewhat simple. There was a collar that attached at the neck with 4 strings attached. 2 of the strings were attached to 2 small vibra crystals, the crystals were fused to a sounding piece. The 2 other strings were also attached to vibra crystals, these crystals were fused to grips that could be attached to almost anything, including the neck of a guitar.

Aerrow Attached the collar without any hassle, however Finn decided to put up a fight when it came to the sounding piece.

After what seemed to be forever, Aerrow decided to try a new tactic to get the piece in him. Aerrow knelt down in between Finn's tied up legs, grabbing Finn's semi-erect dick he slowly took it in his mouth.

Finn's eyes rolled to the back of his head but Aerrow wasn't waiting for that. In a matter of minutes Finn had closed his eyes which gave Aerrow the perfect opportunity to insert the piece.

Ever so swiftly yet roughly, Aerrow grabbed Finn's erection and placed the piece all the way to the hilt of Finn's dick causing Finn to jolt and squirm from the invasion. Aerrow also took this opportunity to add the 2 other crystals to the neck along with the other crystals.

Aerrow stood and crawled behind Finn placing him in between Aerrows legs.

Aerrow moved his hand towards the front where the strings and like a base guitar, Aerrow played a tune that he learned from Finn himself.

As Aerrow plucked the string each crystal vibrated, causing Finn to squirm in Aerrow's lap.

As Aerrow was finishing his song Finn was ready to climax from the sheer pleasure of the device he had on.

Moments later, Finn sat up from his position between Aerrows legs and said.

"We need to make some more music again sometime"

END


End file.
